


chewing gum

by winselle



Series: jinnie's red velvet oneshot series [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Soft Girlfriends, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winselle/pseuds/winselle
Summary: yerim has a planORsooyoung eats the last of yerim's gum
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: jinnie's red velvet oneshot series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595278
Kudos: 45





	chewing gum

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a super short oneshot.  
> not proofread.

“Irene…?” Yerim yelled for the leader, guilt overcoming her once she realizes that the leader had a tiring day and was probably resting. she then decided she would search around for her chewing gum. She was craving it, call her needy but she had to have it _now_. 

Flopping onto the couch, she threw her head back, sighing as she closed her eyes, only to hear the chewing of gum. Lifting her head, she looked to her right, only to see that her girlfriend was the one chewing.

“Which gum is that?” Yerim asked, looking at the subtle movement of Sooyoung’s lips as she replied. It was the last piece, this _has_ to be the worst day of Yerim’s week... or life, probably the more dramatic option. An idea popped into her head. Mischievously smiling, she scooted next to her girlfriend.

Putting her finger under the tall girl’s chin she turned her head towards her, looking at her plump lips, the raven haired girl smirked, waiting for the younger to do something, she was radiating confidence and it was _attractive._ It made the brunette want to kiss her not just for the gum.

Connecting their lips, the younger bit her girlfriend’s lips, which caused her to open them by reflex. _'We're in'_ the younger thought, smirking internally. Slipping her tongue inside, she managed to steal the gum, ending the kiss with a smug smile as she chewed, the flavor sending her body into another dimension, the fruity flavor was refreshing.

The older girl looked at her, shocked, her mouth still hanging open as the younger winked at her and cupped her jaw, kissing the corner of the older’s lips.

“You’re a piece of shit.” Sooyoung remarked, a monotonous tone laced with her words as she slung her arm around the younger’s shoulder and pulled her into her side, rolling her eyes at the now happy girl.

“I know.” Yerim smiled cheerily, booping the brunette’s nose. Sooyoung couldn’t stay mad at her, especially when she’s _this_ cute.


End file.
